


Morning Shenanigans

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Dom!Lucas, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, Like, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, elu - Freeform, horny in the morning, it's not too much tho, sub!Eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: a view of a very normal school morning in the Demaury/Lallemant house :)this is gonna get a little kinky mecs. I woke up horny today 😈





	Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if anyone gets the little Marvel reference 😂

Eliott was struggling. every minute was a war and every second burned agonisingly slow as his hands pulled at the skinny jeans he was wriggling and jumping in to get up his thighs. he clutched the hem of the jeans and pulled it up once again with all his strength, jumping simultaneously. finally, he had won. finally the fabric of the stubborn jeans was up his thighs and the button rested at the band of his boxers. he quickly did the button and pulled up the zipper. he looked into the full length mirror in front of him. the band of his boxers was showing above the edge of those low rise skinny jeans that accentuated the muscles on his thighs. meh, he'd just have to find a longer t-shirt.

"Eliott, those jeans do nothing for your ass," Lucas walked in and stood behind him, half hidden in the shadow of Eliott's big body.

Eliott smirked at Lucas' reflection as his hands wrapped around the older boy's naked torso. the muscles on Lucas' arms tightened around Eliott's slim waist and he rested his head sideways against the skin of Eliott's back, lit golden in the morning summer sun pouring through the yellow curtains on the window.

Lucas' fingers absentmindedly drew patterns across Eliott's abdomen, his index finger lightly grazing at the trail of dark hair. they had both gotten tanned this summer, spending their holidays at the beach in Côte d’Azur. Eliott's abs and shoulders had become even more prominent from the their time spent swimming during the day, and other vigorous exercises at night.

lost in the memories of their holidays, Lucas hadn't noticed the hitch in Eliott's breath when his fingers had been tracing the hair near the band of his boxers.

Lucas' head snapped up at the changed breathing pattern of his mec and his hands half froze in their place. he hadn't expected Eliott to get turned on right now since they had just taken care of their morning horniness in the shower. and yet here he was, breath hitching at the light touch of Lucas' fingers. Lucas realised the amount of control he sometimes had on Eliott, how the little touches and kisses made him melt underneath the younger boy. Lucas loved those moments, loved when he was in control, loved when Eliott gave in to his command. and right now, Eliott looked just about ready to move to the beat that Lucas would choose.

Lucas smirked at Eliott's reflection, seeing his lower lip between his teeth and eyes half clouded with lust, almost as if he was trying to control his feral senses as school was starting in less than an hour.

Lucas decided to take a bolder step.

"the shower wasn't enough to suffice you, was it my little whore?" he murmured in a deep voice right in Eliott's ear, which emitted a low moan from Eliott.

Lucas had no clue Eliott would enjoy following his command so much. he moved his hand southwards to see just how much his little whore had enjoyed the show. Lucas sucked in a sharp breath as he held Eliott's hard, erect cock through his jeans. he thrust his hips forward in reply to Eliott's growing erection in his palm and that emitted another groan from Eliott's pretty, pretty mouth that Lucas now yearned to kiss.

but Lucas stopped himself. he had to be in control of his own actions of he wanted to take control over Eliott. he looked into Eliott's lust ladden eyes once again and without breaking the eye contact he began rubbing Eliott's hard cock through the fabric that covered it.

Eliott's mouth slightly opened to let out a small moan, which he tried to swallow back in. looking at Lucas touching him in the mirror turned him on way too much and Eliott was ready to do whatever would coax Lucas into bringing him the release he needed. he looked at Lucas in the mirror who's face was full of carnal hunger.

Lucas increased the speed of his hand and brought the other hand forward to open the zip. he kept his pace on Eliott's twitching cock while his fingers undid the button. Eliott placed his hands over Lucas' forearms that were wrapped around his waist, feeling the frantic movements of his own chest.

Lucas now slipped one hand inside Eliott's boxers and started jerking him off at a faster pace. his hand felt the familiar soft skin that covered Eliott and the hard, dripping head of his dick that twitched eagerly.

"moan for me baby, scream for me," Lucas said, further increasing the pace of his hand to give Eliott the sheer pleasure that lurked beneath twists of his wrist.

"the.. the neighbours. they were complaining," Eliott replied, his words punctuated with half moans.

"I do not care about neighbours Eliott." another sharp grasp. Eliott moaned aloud this time. as Lucas carried on giving him this torturous pleasure, Eliott had to place his hand on his mouth to lower down his volume. his teeth sunk into his flesh, but he barely registered the pain amongst the buzz of pleasure that ran through his veins.

Eliott saw himself in the mirror. he saw Lucas' hand jerking him off, he saw the lust in Lucas' eyes and the desire on his own face. now he knew why Lucas kept his eyes open during sex, and why he preferred to have Eliott lie on his back when he topped.

Lucas continued to work his hand, and now also thrust his hips into Eliott's ass. Eliott could not hold back a loud moan this time. fuck the neighbours, he'll take a list of their complaints later.

blood rushed to Eliott's nerves and his senses heightened tenfold. Lucas' touch left sharp jolts of pleasure running through his abdomen and legs. his toes clenched, a shudder went through his body, and his grip on Lucas' arms tightened. Lucas knew was was coming and whispered into Eliott's ear, "come baby come. come for me my little whore."

and then Eliott came, with a burst of light behind his eyes and sparks going off in his brain, and warm wetness filling up his boxers. his head fell back against the top of Lucas' head, overloaded with pleasure. Lucas had stopped stroking him, but kept a grip on his dick while Eliott came, and swirled the come on his fingers before removing his hand from the boxers. Eliott was spent, barely able to keep himself up. the front of his jeans now had a wet spot, and his breathing was harsh and ragged. while looking at Eliott straight in the eye, Lucas brought up the hand covered with Eliott's creamy whiteness and licked it, and then began sucking his fingers clean. Eliott emitted another low moan inside his throat at the wanton sight.

after Lucas had cleaned his fingers, and Eliott had regained some of his senses, Lucas mischievously zipped up the jeans and buttoned them before strutting out of the room. a second later he poked his head back in and said, "oh and by the way, school starts in less than half an hour. you might want to speed up," before leaving for good with a final wink.

Eliott now wondered if his previous war with the jeans had been futile.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is trashcanfangirl. hit me up if you wanna chat/have any requests.


End file.
